1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to metered dose inhalers and more specifically, to a metered dose inhaler with a breath actuated delivery mechanism and dose counter.
2. Description of Related Art
Inhalers are commonly used to deliver a wide range of medicaments to the bronchial passages, lungs and bloodstream of the user. Typical inhalers hold a container of pressurized medicament and propellant that is actuatable, generally by compression, to deliver a dose of medicament through a mouthpiece to the patient.
It is generally desirable for the dose of medication to be dispensed at the same time that the patient inhales air to permit the majority of medication to enter the lung rather than the mouth or esophagus. A number of inhalers have been developed that use breath actuated devices to automatically initiate the discharge of the medicament from the container when the patient inhales. Many of these devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,204 to Smith et al., use latching mechanisms that require a considerable amount of air pressure to release the medicament. These higher release pressures lead to difficulty of use, and discharge at non-optimal points in the patient's breath cycle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a breath-actuated inhaler having a controllable release mechanism that is sensitive to the inhalation forces of the user to provide synchronous air entrainment and medicament delivery. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable dose counter responsive to discharge of the medicament container.